New Game
by Sorcious
Summary: I was just a normal teen, playing games and refusing to do homework. But then a blue box showed up, telling me that my HP and CP were fully recovered.


**Hello everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoy the story. If you don't, tell me what I can do to make it better!**

* * *

Ninjas

I live in a world of ninjas, but alas, I probably will never be one. Instead of training and studying, I play video games.

Don't get me wrong, I want to be a ninja. I want to breathe fire, walk on water, defeat bad guys, and maybe even become the Hokage. But instead of doing anything, I go home, turn on the T.V and console, and play different classes of a game.

So indeed, it is not going well. I am completely with _Naruto_ for the position of dead-last. I never do my homework, I often sneak a handheld console to school, and I barely ever listen to Iruka-sensei.

So when I went to bed that night, my last thoughts before sleep overcame me were ' _I want the ability to be a good ninja, but have fun while doing it'_.

Now imagine my surprise when I see THIS when I wake up.

 **You have slept in a bed, HP, CP, and all Ailments were cured.**

Yeah, it was weird. I groggily sat up, then walked over to the bathroom to wash my face.

I probably spent to much time playing 'Dark Souls 3' yesterday.

Yeah... Anyway, I looked like crap. My hair was sticking up and my back was slouching. But there were no signs of fatigue. No bags under my eyes, no yawns coming from my mouth, not even a decrease in walking speed.

The thing is, I don't feel tired either.

But still... Why did someone place a genjutsu on me?

 **The Gamer**

 **Arata Akihiro**

 **Lv. 1**

I shrugged and went downstairs, I'm probably just seeing things. Hmmm, what to have for breakfast... Cereal? Toast? Nah. Maybe an apple? Sure why not.

Lost in my thoughts, I accidently slipped and fell down 2 steps of the stairs.

 **-5 HP**

"Honey, are you alright?" asked my mom.

I glanced at her, then proceeded to stand up and nod at her, signaling that I was alright. After that, I went to go get an apple.

After stumbling through the kitchen, I managed to grab an apple. After taking a bite, I asked my mom a question.

"Hey Mom, can I get this new game?"

She sighed, a look of defeat and disappointment on her face.

"Look, honey... Maybe you should start taking this ninja business seriously. Playing video games won't help you do this. How about we get rid of the games and start studying more?"

I then looked at her, took another bite of my apple.

 **+5 HP**

And noticed words floating above her head.

 **Concerned Mom**

 **Sachiko Akihiro**

 **Lv. 6**

Shouldn't this have gone away by now? This is starting to get me a bit worried. I just stared, thinking. My parents are civilians, so they can't use ninjutsu... So why is this here?

Did my life actually turn into a game?

My mom must have noticed my staring above her head, because she asked if I was alright.

I told her that I was fine, then proceeded to say.

"Sure, maybe I should start working a bit... harder"

She smiled, then told me to get ready for the academy. In return, I nodded and ran upstairs, getting ready as fast as I could, the muttering.

"Status"

 **The Gamer**

 **Arata Akihiro**

 **HP: 600/600** **CP: 300/300** **End: 300/300**

 **Lvl. 1 (83/100 : 83%)**

 **Str: 3**

 **Vit: 6**

 **Int: 21**

 **Dex: 11**

 **Ckr: 3**

 **Ckrc: 3**

 **Wis: 3**

 **End: 3**

 **Points: 0**

 **Character Info: Arata Akihiro, a young civilian-born boy in the academy. He wishes to become a ninja, but plays video games to much. His parents wish for him to take his ninja studies more seriously, hoping that he will live a happy life and bring honor to the family. He recently required 'The Gamer Ability', causing him to live his life as a game.**

 _ **Abilities:**_ **Gamers Body: Lv. MAX _Allowed one to live their life as a game._**

 **Gamers Mind: Lv. Max** _ **Allows one to think calmly in any situation.**_ _ **Gives Immunity to any Psychological Debuffs.**_

My eyes widened.

Could my life really be a game? If so... Then I might be able to be a ninja!

I run downstairs with my stuff and go up to my mom.

"Hey mom, I packed up extra quickly today, I'm going to take being a ninja seriously! So.. do you need help with anything? I still have 10 minutes."

She smiled, it made me feel proud of myself. But... it is time to see if my life actually is a game.

"Not right now, but why don't you go clean your room?" she said.

My eyes gleamed when a blue box appeared in front of me.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Go clean your room in 10 minutes!**

 **Reward: 20 exp. Increased closeness with 'Mom'.**

 **Failure: Decreased closeness with 'Mom'.**

 **Y/N**

I greedily clicked on the Y, and went upstairs and cleaned my room as fast as possible. I made sure that I got everywhere. In my cabinets, under my desk, I even made my bed.

I finished in 7 minutes

 **+20 exp! +5 closeness with 'Mom'.**

 **Level Up!**

I smiled, I smiled so hard that my cheeks hurt.

I then I muttered

"Status"

 **The Gamer**

 **Arata Akihiro**

 **HP: 600/600** **CP: 300/300** **End: 300/300**

 **Lvl. 1 (83/100 : 83%)**

 **Str: 3**

 **Vit: 6**

 **Int: 21**

 **Dex: 11**

 **Ckr: 3**

 **Ckrc: 3**

 **Wis: 3**

 **End: 3**

 **Points: 10**

 **Character Info: Arata Akihiro, a young civilian-born boy in the academy. He wishes to become a ninja, but plays video games to much. His parents wish for him to take his ninja studies more seriously, hoping that he will live a happy life and bring honor to the family. He recently required 'The Gamer Ability', causing him to live his life as a game.**

 _ **Abilities:**_ **Gamers Body: Lv. MAX _Allowed one to live their life as a game._**

 **Gamers Mind: Lv. Max** _ **Allows one to think calmly in any situation.**_ _ **Gives Immunity to any Psychological Debuffs.**_

Geez, why is my intelligence so high? I'm not THAT smart. Errr.. my endurance, strength, wisdom, chakra, and chakra control are low... maybe I should raise those.

Hmm.. maybe I should do this once I get to the academy, because if this was a genjutsu, then they would have no need to follow me, and the anbu could probably catch them.

I'm guessing strength increases physical strength, vitality increases health, intelligence is how smart you are, and increases your problem solving skills, dex is how fast you are, ckr is chakra amount, chkrc is your chakra control... wisdom? How could that affect anything. Maybe it can give you more awareness of things? Who knows... but endurance is how much you can work out before becoming to tired.

I glanced at my watch and.. saw that I only had 2 minutes to get to the academy.

I grabbed my stuff and started sprinting down the street.

 **Ability Gained: Running** **Running: Lv.1** _ **Faster than walking! The more you level, the faster you run!** **Run 2% faster**_

I grinned, if this was real, this could be really useful.

Along the way to the academy, I noticed a bunch of names over peoples heads.

For example, Ayame: Assistant Chef. She was level 8, which was very close to all of the other civilians that I saw. Most of their levels ranging from 6-11. However, ninjas were a whole lot different.

I could see levels up to 20. And so far, I have seen most genins at level 16.

This could be fun!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what I can add!**


End file.
